High Voltage
Barb and Juniper, also known as High Voltage, are minor antagonists in the 2018 Disney series Big Hero 6: The Series. History Issue 188 Barb and Juniper first appear robbing ATMs while putting on a street performance to distract the crowd. Hiro, Go Go and Bymax try to fight them, but they manage to beat them easily and get away. They prove to be too great for Big Hero 6, resulting in them winning a series of victories. Big Hero 6 and High Voltage battle one last time at the city's bank. Go Go Tomago eventually finds a way to defeat the duo and destroys their power orb, stripping High Voltage of their power. They then attempts to escape, but are quickly subdued and captured by the young heroes, and are later arrested by the police. Big Hero 7 Eventually the two break out of prison but have become separate after Barb steals one of Juniper's dance moves. They spend the most of the episode bickering with each other while each one is trying to find their energy orb. Their Richardson Mole's comic book store who bought the orb to display the orb in his museum. While battling Big Hero 7, Mole insults Juniper's dancing which makes Barb furious. She who stands up for her daughter by supporting the latter's skills. Barb confesses that she stole Juniper's move because due her age is was becoming difficult to perform her own moves. Barb and Juniper make up and use their energy orb to battle Big Hero 7 together, however, they are defeated and arrested again. Regardless, Barb and Juniper are happy that they'll be together. Something's Fishy Barb and Juniper plan to go straight. They are broken out of prison by Liv Amara, who forces them to repay their debt or be sent back to prison. Barb and Juniper make a desperate attempt to do so by robbing banks, by they no longer require their energy orb thanks to some upgrades courtesy of Liv. After repaying Liv, Barb and Juniper celebrate their reformation by attending a school dance; in during which, they are suddenly mutated into eel-like monsters. Now more powerful than ever, Barb and Juniper make the unanimous decision to remain criminals. However, upon their return to Sycorax, their mutation worsens to the point of becoming monstrous sea creatures with little trace of humanity. Something Fluffy To be added... Powers and Abilities *'Electricity manipulation': High Voltage can release currents of electricity to use in combat. They can cause machinery to short-circuit and malfunction. This power works well with their dancing skills. High Voltage initially relied on equipment to have powers, but after acquiring the bioelectric genes of an eel, they can now naturally generate electricity. *'Dancing capabilities': High Voltage infuse dance in their physical attacks, exchanging one movement to the next while acting in a coordinated fashion. They can dodge attacks easily and execute their own without any problem. *'Master Acrobats': Besides their dancing skills, they can do backflips and many other sorts of acrobatics, making them harder to subdue and capture and their heists more effective. After being implanted with a biochip containing the DNA of an electric eel, High Voltage gained the traits of the animal. They now have the following abilities: *'Mucus secretion:' High Voltage can secrete a slimy, mucous substance from their skin to make them extremely slippery and slide across surfaces. *'Underwater breathing:' Once High Voltage mutated to fully eel-like, they could swim and respirate in water. Equipment *'Energy Orb': A mysterious device that is the source High Voltage's power. They channel the electricity through their wristbands. It also powers their car. However, without the orb, High Voltage cannot control electricity. *'Electric car': After their first battle with Big Hero 6, they used an electric car powered by the energy orb to escape. Navigation Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Families Category:Elementals Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Imprisoned Category:Marvel Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Big Hero 6 Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Mutated